Mega Man 2: Aftermath
by Star Dood
Summary: It's been six months since the 2nd Robot Rebellion. Mega Man managed to recover his old brothers' former personalities... perhaps he could save the others he fought? Chapter 1 complete!
1. Family

**So... I guess this is my first submission. Whoo.**

**Mega Man is my favorite video game series, so I thought I'd write about something not many talk about- what happens after the Mega Man games? This takes place after Mega Man 2. I accept any reviews you post, be it constructive criticism or compliments (both are welcome!). Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Crash Man, Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light, the helper names and Monsteropolis all belongs to CAPCOM. **

Crash Man looked over the smoking piles of rubble in front of him. Heaps of twisted pipes and scrap metal surrounded him everywhere. His visor was cracked, a hole was visible in his left foot, and he was covered in dust and soot. Behind him were his robotic helpers- three Tellies, two Mets, a Pipi, a Blocky, and a Prop Top- those who used to live there with him.

In another uncontrollable fit of anger after being beaten by the Blue Bomber, he wrecked his once sprawling pipe tower home by himself in hatred and infuriation. Everything was destroyed. Nothing was available to be salvaged, reclaimed, or taken back. All was lost.

Crash Man looked on in sadness. It's been six months. Why couldn't he leave it behind? Why did this have to happen? Why did he do this to himself- and his helpers? Stricken with remorse, Crash Man hung his head in shame. He waited silently for one his helpers to mock him, criticize him, or do whatever else they feel was justified.

Instead, he felt a firm, steady hand rest on his shoulder. Tilting his head to the left, he saw the Prop Top, smiling at him, his eyes sad but determined. The Pipi smiled, the Mets jumped up and down, the Tellies beeped encouragement, and the Blocky's eyes were happy. Crash Man stared at them in confusion, but then caught onto the realization. He returned a feeble smile.

He saw that this was his family. Their only home was with him.

Yet, it would be neat if he had a home too.

Seeing as though the Doc was a lost cause, he didn't really feel like lodging back there. All of his brothers probably had enough to worry about- so there was only one option. Sighing, Crash Man motioned for his helpers to follow. He weaved his way through Monsteropolis' streets, distracting them as to where they were headed. After a while, they arrived at a small, peaceful hill, with a lab sitting on it. The helpers shuddered, but Crash Man reassured them.

Crash Man knocked gingerly on the door. Waiting for what seemed like ages, a small girl robot in a red dress appeared. She screamed and called a "Rock's" name, running away as fast as possible.

And there he stood.

His blue helmet flashed, his buster was pointed at them, and he wore the familiar determined scowl Crash Man remembered six months ago. "What are you doing here, Crash Man? If Wily wants to know, tell him Light's-"

"Please, put the buster down. I… we… We just want to live here for a while."

"What?" Mega Man lowered his buster. "But you have the pipe tower-"

"It's gone. I destroyed it."

Mega Man looked in confusion. "Why do you want to stay here, then? Give me one good reason."

"It's because you can't reject a robot in need. And I'm in need… of support. And help to seal up my anger. Please… just help me and my family." He began to break into convulsive sobbing. "I've been restless and depressed ever since I lost to you… I'm a good for nothing robot… I deserve to be sent to the scrap heap, there's no use for me with my hatred always getting in the way!" He knelt to the floor. "I shouldn't have bothered doing this… I should just leave-"

Then he felt that familiar hand on the shoulder again. This time, though, it wasn't the Prop Top.

It was Mega Man.

"No robot should ever talk like that. Crash Man, you aren't useless! Feel free to stay as long as you want, both you and your helpers. However, you'll have to be reprogrammed by Doctor Light if you want to stay… In order to get rid of your destructive habits."

"You… you really mean it, Mega Man? You'll really let me stay?"

"Of course brother. Come with me. I'll bring you over to-"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh… brother. After all, you're going to be my brother as soon as you are reprogrammed…"

Crash Man started to sob once again, but this was not out of sadness.

It was out of happiness.

"Thank you, Mega Man! Thank you so much!" Crash Man ran toward him and embraced him warmly. Mega Man returned it, smiling the whole time. As soon as he let go, he went over to Roll, standing fearfully in the corner, and hugged her too, his eyes radiating happiness. She wrapped her arms around him, too. When Mega Man came out of the laboratory, he was accompanied by Dr. Light, who called him over. Crash Man walked over, grinning, and went onto the reprogramming table. He looked to the left, and saw his helpers. He swiveled his head to the right, and saw Mega Man and Roll, smiling at him, with Dr. Light getting his tools in the back. His eyes started to close.

His last sight was both groups.

His family.


	2. Deep Blue

**Wow, haven't been back to this in a while. I actually wrote this ages ago but never uploaded it. Sorry for those who actually wanted it to be continued- better late than never, though, am I right? Haha...**

**Expect updates sooner or later! Thanks for the reviews and views!**

Bubble Man sat at the beach with his feet dipped in the ocean. The sea shimmered with radiant beauty as he looked out of his oversized scuba goggles. He noticed a school of fish swimming around underneath the water- he counted the number of them. "Eight," he mused. A certain, acute sadness fell over him.

Eight fish. It reminded him of his own brothers, spread across the continent engaged in all sorts of activities. He hadn't heard from any of them in recent months. He was almost shocked at the fact that the 2nd Rebellion had ended barely half a year earlier. Like those fish, they were all together, united with each other to beat the Doctor's common enemy- Mega Man.

Suddenly, a giant, red, robotic fish swallowed the school up in one gulp. Bubble Man chuckled a bit. "Come on, Anko, let them go. They're not enemies," he explained. The giant fish opened his mouth, and the frightened school swam in all directions. For whatever reason, Mega Man didn't push for their disposal- quite the opposite, in fact. He fought for their right to live. It left Bubble Man dumbfounded as to why he would bother; they were all trying to scrap him before and then he saved them from being killed? It left Flash Man furious at his seemingly endless disposal of good will.

Bubble Man didn't mind. He had been fairly well-off, helping out fishermen by trapping fish with his Bubble Lead (made non-fatal by now). It allowed him to keep his Waterfall Institute where he did studies on new outlets for water power. While he did have his old helpers to help him, he missed his brothers. He wondered where they were now, what they were doing.

A thought came to him. "Maybe..." he murmured, looking at the ground intently. "Maybe Doctor Light might know! I mean, it's totally possible, right, Anko? Maybe Mega Man has been watching to make sure we don't rise up again with Doc Wily!" The giant fish just stared at him blankly. "Come on, big guy, we got a lab to visit- oh... right, water."

He gripped his buster as he looked at his fish friend. "Well, why don't you head back to the Institute, OK?" The fish nodded and swam away as Bubble Man stood up.

He waddled his way through the city (Bubble Man hated his ridiculous walk), pushing through the crowds during lunch hour before finding a police-robot who pointed him toward the lab. As he approached the green hill the building sat on, he gulped a bit, and started to walk there. Something caught his eye, however, that made him stop in his tracks.

A squat, red robot adorned in a steel-blue visor was in Doctor Light's garden, punching small holes in the soil. His arms were planted firmly in the soil, with giant drills protruding out of them. Each time he made a hole, a small boy with wild, blue hair dressed in blue shorts and a white tee-shirt would drop a seed inside.

Bubble Man slowly walked near the two, trying to overhear their conversation. "...Roll really likes flowers- especially the red ones. She thinks they look good with her dress when she puts them in her hair," the boy said. The red robot nodded. "I prefer orange. It reminded me of the sunsets I used to see on the tower," he replied.

Bubble Man snapped a twig as he walked forward.

The two turned around, the boy warping into blue and cyan battle armor. "Hold it right-" He looked at him carefully, lowering his buster slightly. "Bubble Man? Is that you?"

Bubble Man fumbled around, trying to say something in return. "Uh... well, I... I just wanted to- I mean, I, um..." He looked over at the robot standing next to him. "Crash Man? What are you doing here, with him?! Isn't he- well, isn't he..."

"He's my family, Bubble Man."

Bubble Man looked crushed. "Wh-what? But... but I'm your-"

"I said, he's my family," Crash Man replied. He raised one of his arms. "And if you're here to attack under Doctor Wily's orders-"

"No! No, I'm not here from the Doc," Bubble Man explained, waving his arms in front of him. "I came here to find out where everyone is- I want to know where our brothers are."

Crash Man slowly lowered his bomb launchers. "...I don't know either. They're not around anymore, Bubble Man."

Bubble Man twitched slightly. "So you've got no idea where any of them are, either? None of them?" He secretly started to get angry. Here was Crash Man, who was moseying around with Mega Man- the guy who tried to _kill them _earlier- and he didn't know where his true family was.

Crash Man looked apologetic. "I'm sorry... but this is my family now. Here. This is where I belong. And you can join me here, too-"

Bubble Man turned around in a huff. "No, don't bother. I'll go out and find them- by myself, without your help." He stormed off angrily. He would find where they were, no matter what- or who- got in his way.


End file.
